federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24481-24600 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2392. *CP - October, 2392 *CP - December, 2392 Earth Plots Fourth Week When MINIYA MUNROE gets the idea to really get her boyfriend going, she makes MERIK EVEK a nice dinner. Things get more intense and Miniya uses something to help her feel less pain before Merik really shows her his passionate side. Cardassia Plots First Week Preparing for dinner, LINA DANAN and JORGU DANAN sneak off to have some private chats as she explains her issues with Tara coming over for the dinner. YORKIN KORINAS with ZEEDA KORINAS make their way over and chit chat with CHASAMA DANAN and ESDA DANAN before dinner. When SIOMANE TARA gets there, FREN DANAN answers the door and with LINA, JORGU, CHASAMA, ESDA, ZEEDA and YORKIN they all have a dinner together. Third Week Now going to the Danan Residence more often than not, SIOMANE TARA and JORGU DANAN are able to chat, catching up on just what is going on within the family to make the transition easier. Fourth Week Bajor Plots First Week At the school, PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) brings his daughter KAYLA SPECTRE around with him to show her everything when PATRICK REESE comes upon them and gets to see another side of the new counsellor. LALI MUNROE and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V are in Lonar and bring in November celebrating his election as the mayor of the small town. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE are hanging out for lunch when he asks about her school work, trying to balance being a prof and her boyfriend. MEGAN GREENWOOD writes a letter to her father, talking to him about her experience at the academy and how she appreciate it more now. MERIK EVEK wakes up in the morning by MINIYA MUNROE, prompting them to talk more seriously about the future of their sex lives. SUNI MADDIX talks to NRR’BT MADDIX about the new birth control stuff, wanting to make sure things are safe and he agrees to take it. N’LANI DHAJA has to see ELLIANA DHAJA at the academy and delivers the news that Elli’s mother has been murdered. MEGAN GREENWOOD is in PETER (mARTHUR)’s office when she finds a lock of hair from Royce but he tells her it is his mothers. PETER (mARTHUR) seeks out his next victim, talking to MOIRA HEDRIN in a Lonar Park event. MEGAN is allowed to go home for her first weekend, while hanging out with her dad, she runs into BENJAMIN WOLFE again and rekindle their friendship. BENJAMIN goes to MEGAN house to swim and some tension breaks, prompting them to kiss. Second Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE and MARCUS WOLFE are talking about university and general family things, RAHNE WOLFE utters her first words which steal the conversation. At dinner, MEGAN GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get to chat for the first time since Megan has been out of the Academy and there is still a little tension. MEGAN then hangs out with WILLOW GREENWOOD, trying to explain to her why Karyn isn’t her mother. NERYS DORR and RELAR SORAN hang out again, trying to get him to be more of the patient than the counsellor. NOAH ALMIN is out of the Academy and runs into LAUREN WOLFE at breakfast when he is visiting the Wolfe house. Sad about her mother, ELLIANA DHAJA gets some comforting words from MEGAN, who knows how to relate to losing loved ones. MOIRA HEDRIN brings CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD home to see her place and continue their campaign talk when she realizes her boyfriend has left some intimate items out. BENJAMIN is approached by new charry CASIMIR JEDYAK who needs some help learning some physics. MEGAN and BENJAMIN get together one more time before she has to leave for the Academy, this time having a bit more kissing! KARYN is back at University when she finds KHOAL DAMAR, talking to him about some threaten she saw from ISEK regarding his safety. NERYS and RELAR go out together again, going to a big tree for him to take some pictures. Third Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE and MEGAN GREENWOOD get together on their next weekend, they decide that they are going to officially be an item. BENJAMIN talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about his new relationsbip with Megan, having his sister advise that she doesn’t think this is a good idea and he can do better. MOIRA HEDRIN is heading home from Bajor when she meets CALEB SPARKS on the transport and the two chat. CALEB finds that MOIRA left her ID behind and goes to give it back when her boyfriend Arlyle gets into a confrontation so Caleb leaves. Arlyle goes into the apartment, only to find PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) there and MOIRA unconscious. Peter then kills Arlyle and leaves as security gets there. BENJAMIN has his friend CASIMIR JEDYAK over and he runs into LAUREN WOLFE, finding her to be super cute. LAUREN and KARYN chat about boys and just how Lauren needs to be more careful about just who she flirts with. CALEB is taken in in the morning by JILLIAN HORTON before he is arrested for attacking Moira and murdering her boyfriend. CALEB then gets his lawyer VYLIN ELBRUNNE to help him out, discussing more details with JILLIAN. N’LANI WOLFE is out running with BENJAMIN in the morning when she talks to CASIMIR who likes her too and they get flirty. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V brings LALI MUNROE out for dinner as he brings up the idea of testing out Merik’s new birth control. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD is concerned when he hears about Moira, discussing this with KARYN and just how Caleb would’ve been a suspect. CHRISTOPHER has to tell MEGAN about Caleb, making her really upset and actually questioning if he brother could’ve done that. ELLIANA DHAJA has a session with PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) but has a weird feeling with him, leaving the session short. BENJAMIN goes to MEGAN and they talk about what has been happening with her brother, Ben offering toinvestigat on his own. When BENJAMIN sneaks into the apartment, JILLIAN catches him and makes him go wait in the brig. Fourth Week When MARCUS WOLFE finds about that BENJAMIN WOLFE was brought into the security station, he seeks out his son and gets him in trouble for not minding his own business regarding the investigation. When ISABELLE RICHARDSON gets concerned about Caleb and how he was arrested, she speaks to MICHAEL RICHARDSON V about how she was going cope if/when things happen. KITAAN DHOW visits with CALEB SPARKS, letting the man know that he doesn’t believe he murdered Eva. MICHAEL wakes up LALI MUNROE, informing her about what happened with Moira and how Isabelle is going to be staying with them for a bit. MOIRA HEDRIN is up and talking, getting a counsellor who is PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE), not knowing he was her attacked. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD visits with MOIRA, giving her the help she needs and offers to have her stay with them for a bit if she needs it. KHOAL DAMAR calls home and speaks to QUESTA DAMAR, explaining that someone was after him on Bajor, but he was going to come to Prime for the ‘summer.’ After losing his bet, CASIMIR JEDYAK brings N’LANI WOLFE the purse she wanted and even gets a kiss out of the deal anyway. BENJAMIN goes back to the Greenwoods and sees MEGAN GREENWOOD, telling her about what he found out in his investigation before they fool around. MEGAN then talks to CHRISTOPHER, explaining how she is confused about Caleb as well as knowing about N’lani through Benjamin’s concerns. BENJAMIN talks to CASIMIR about the purse N’lani got and just to watch his hands. #11 November, 2392 2392 #11 2392 #11